Mercy
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Inspired by the song Daddy by Korn. Brick Jojo is a broken man that is only keeping himself alive for the sake of his brothers... well, them and his guilty pleasure. Bubbles Utonium is a girl who has never experienced true pain and can't even begin to understand Brick's problems. But she's promised to try till her last breath. Bad summary.
1. Prologue

**AN; I got the idea for this story when I listened to Daddy by Korn for the first time ever yesterday. It scared me so bad I didn't move a muscle for an hour. Anywho, yeah here is my first BrickxBubbles story in a while. Read with caution it... it's pretty fucked up.**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_Mercy is for the weak._

I said it once when I was a five year old on a mission to extinguish my own weaknesses.

If I had known what... what meaning those words held and how absolutely wrong the statement was, I never would of said it aloud. Heck, I would of been upset with myself just for thinking it.

But, I was young and innocent. Innocent enough to believe that the least mercy someone could show you was beating you up till you cried and said uncle. An innocence that, sadly, one person I knew didn't ever get to experience in his lifetime.

Brick Jojo.

A boy I didn't pay any attention to until it was too late.

He had led a life that I'd wish upon no one and he had bared it with such a stoic attitude that he passed as any other normal (well, as normal as anyone with superpowers could be) person.

But... he wasn't. He was a tortured and scared kid underneath the cold facade he always wore.

I promised him that I would never share his secrets with anyone, not even my sisters or his own brothers, but that was when I could still hold his hand and try to get him to wear that smile he knew I loved.

That time has passed and I believe that people deserve to know the truth behind the ruthless villain you all saw him as.

I started to see the real Brick exactly two years ago...

**AN; Continue? If you listen to the song you definitely won't want me to, then again some of you are pretty sick fuckers (my kinda people) and maybe your simply curious. Review if you don't believe that mercy is for the weak!**


	2. Daddy

**AN; For now, the story is being told in the past so... yeah. Don't be confused. Nothing too screwy in this chapter but it will get pretty twisted in the future. Don't get too attatched to this fic if you can't stand dark tales that may or may not have a happy ending. Probably won't**.

Bubbles P.O.V.

"The city of Townsville! And it's another beautiful day filled with the smiling citizens that- Wait a minute! What was that by the-?!"

"Oh, will some one shut that Narrorator up?! Nothing ever good happens when he opens his bitchy little mouth." Buttercup snarled as Blossom, her, and I flew out of the Townsville High.

"How does he do that?" I asked in wonder, looking around at the empty sky his voice was carrying through.

"Oh, it's a very simple projection effect that a few wisely hidden powerful speakers can produce when-"

Blossom was cut off by a still harrassed sounding BC, "By being such a huge fucking attention whore that it's not enough to bother a few people, family members maybe, but a whole city has to hear your whiney voice on a daily basis!"

I frowned, "Are you feeling okay BC? Did somethong happen in Ms. Fowler's class?"

She had Ms. Fowler's class with Mitch Mitchelson and the boy had been blatantly flirting with her every day for three weeks now. The day it first started was the day she lost a bet with me and had to let me give her a make over.

Naturally, she blamed me for the mess it got her in with the brunette, but I was still too relieved that she hadn't won that stupid bet. I was not looking forward to cleaning the black hole her room had become after the sleepover she had with Raven and Brute.

"No, Mitch was out sick today. Buttercup is just being rude as usual." Blossom said, throwing a cheeky smile at the fuming girl.

"You sickly little geek!" Buttercup growled, clenching her jaw.

"Sickly?" Blossom questioned hotly, "If this is another one lf your pink eye jabs I'm going to punch those green highlights right out of your hair!" **(AN; Tee hee, Scott Pilgrim reference)**

Buttercup patted her streaked hair lovingly, "Your just jealous because it would ruin your good girl reputation to get your hair colored."

She didn't sound as angry before, but that was probably just because she knew she was getting under Blossom's skin.

"Please, I would never damage my body like you do. Ace told every body about the nipple piercings. Slut." The red head hissed, her eyes narrowed.

Buttercup snorted, "Like you have room to talk, hypocrite. I walked in on you, Mike and Dexter in the Student Council office. Your lucky they're not gossips or you would be known as the skanky puff."

Blossom flushed and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"What were they all doing?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing." The two chorused quickly.

I crossed my arms and huffed, irritably. They were trying to 'shelter' me again.

I was freaking seventeen years old! I didn't need to be sheltered! It was bad enough that they had scared off any guy that even looked like he was interested.

At this rate I would be kept a naive, child till death. I would die an old cat lady that scared off the kids on Halloween and lived in a dinky old house that was unquestionably haunted. God forbid they be male ghosts or they would be run off by my unwanted body gaurds as well.

I sighed, my anger melting away as quickly as it came. They were just trying to protect me. The fact that they loved me enough to do so was heart warming and I should be thankful for it.

"Hault!"

We all looked up and saw... oh come on, not today.

"Hault?" BC repeated with an amused grin, "Someone's feeling cheesy."

"Fuck off, smart ass." Butch said and flipped her off.

She returned the gesture, "To what do we owe this honer?"

"Boredom." Boomer droned, flipping his Justin Bieber-like hair.

"Didn't ask you, fag." Blossom said hostiley.

I winced unintentionally. Blossom had always been a complete homophobe ever since Sedusa teached Princess a few things that she used on me. And while Boomer was careful to keep his sexual preference a mystery, there were more than a few rumors that suported the suspicion that he batted for the other team.

"So where's your almighty leader?" Buttercup asked, "Did he finally kick your sorry asses to the curb?"

They both grinned secretively and I caught a glimpse of a silhouette out of the corner of my eye. The shadow raced forward, lunging at Blossom.

"Look out!" I called out and threw myself in the path of the shadow, who was probably Brick, and got hit with a powerful force that would of sent me flying across the city were it not for the clock tower that I collided into.

"Ow." I breathed, tears stinging my eyes.

"Hey!" I heard Boomer call over lazily, "Brick, what the hell? You stole my easy victory!"

Despite the fact that we were lifelong enemies, it hurt. Alot.

I shut my eyes and bit my lip roughly, trying to focus on that pain rather than the one in my chest.

"Aw, you hurt her feelings." Butch said in mock sympathy.

I briefly fantasized about Buttercup wripping out his vocal cordes, but then the pain of his words hit me as well and a tear or two escaped, rolling down my cheeks.

"Cool it, ass holes." Brick monotoned, "At least pretend to act your age."

"Says the man born sixty five." Boomer scoffed and I could picture him doing another one of his infamous hair flips.

"This is so lame," Butch sighed, "I'm going home."

"Me too." Boomer breathed, "Fighting girls is not my idea of fun, no matter how many times you get to grope them."

My eyes opened in time to see red eyes staring down at me, almost like he was looking in a mirror. And then a red streak replaced him and Brick was joining his brothers. Gone.

But the look of agony in his gaze had spiked my interest and I made a promise to myself to speak to him tomorrow.

Brick's P.O.V.

Jealousy. Yes, I was definitely jealous of people. But there was one particular girl that I would do anything to become. Not because I wanted to be a chick, fuck no, but... I wanted the innocence the teenager had preserved since birth.

But, since I couldn't have it, obviously, I would do the next best thing.

I would protect her. Not so much because I cared about her well being, but for my own selfish need to be reassured that there was some beauty in the world.

Yes, Bubbles Utonium, along with my brothers (when they weren't pestering the fuck out of me), had been my reasons for living for as long as I could remember.

Something had to keep me going in the fucked up situation I was stuck in.

"So," The voice that haunted my dreams and just about everything else purred in my ear, "You were unsuccessful in obtaining the hair?"

"Yes." I answered numbly.

This morning Him had ordered me to get a hair from Blossom, for one of his curses, I guess, or face the consequences. And now I would have to endure his way of punishment.

"One of your brothers could always take your place." He reminded me with a laugh at the end that told me he already knew what my response would be.

"Never." I said coldly, repressing a shudder of revulsion as his claw ran down my chest to my lower stomach.

He chuckled demonically, "Then prepare yourself... And call me **Daddy**."

**AN; Told you, fucked up. I seriously hate myself a little bit for writing that last line. Suggestions? Ideas? Insults? Put them in a review**!


	3. Truth

**AN; I can't believe I'm still writing this story, but oh well. I own up to the twisted mess that my mind has become thanks to that damn song. Anywho, I do plan on eventually writing that Frozen story and updating my other ones, I'm just currently caught up with my infatuation with Brick. Read on, but be aware that it only gets worse. I think. Honestly, I'm just making it up as I go along, so if it turns out good, awesome, if it doesn't, fuck**.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I felt like a stalker. And the accurate description of what I was doing was indeed labeled, stalking.

I was following Brick around the school after the dismissal bell rang, staying a safe five yards behind him.

I had been planning on talking to him, really I was going to, but... there was something off about him today. Not that I usually paid any attention to the man, but his behavior would be odd for anyone.

He was flinching at the smallest of noises and he kept on looking over his shoulder as if someone was calling his name. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned.

Usually, when I was worried about someone I would just talk to them and try to cheer them up, but with Brick... Something told me that whatever had him so upset was far deeper than any high school drama. That and I don't believe I'd ever said two words to him.

So now I was following him around, either hoping to get some answers by watching him or working up enough nerve to approach him. Neither seemed very likely but they were my only options at the moment.

The halls were almost empty, save for my target and a few burnouts stumbling around, dazed and confused.

I was losing my coverage and was starting to stress about Brick's sonic hearing picking up my foot steps. He seemed oblivious to everything around him, so I stopped thinking about that after about a minute.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and I gasped quietly, expecting him to whirl around and yell at me for being creepy. But he didn't, he just turned to the right and opened a door to one of the many abandoned classrooms in the school.

I used my super speed to silently slide through the crack of the door before it could shut completely.

Brick was hunched over a desk, his back facing me, his hands on his head and his elbows on the surface. And then punched the table in half with a swift, unexpected punch that made me flinch.

And then he stood up and kicked one half of the furniture across the room and into the wall, hard enough that the bricks cracked and dimpled. The other half he started to punch and kick until only brown dust remained.

"Fucker!" He hissed, starting to destroy another desk.

I stood frozen like a deer in the headlights as I watched him obliterate the room and all of its belongings from head to toe, occasionally sputtering out a curse word or two in a thick voice. Almost as if he was trying not to cry.

He stopped after breaking the white board on the far wall, breathing deeply and tugging at his firey red hair.

"B-Brick?" I stuttered hesitantly.

He spun to face me, outright shock coloring his face and his eyes filled with moisture.

He recovered in record time, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

I shivered at the coldness in his tone, "I-I was just... You looked upset so I was just-"

"Stalking me?" He interrupted in a clipped and unfriendly tone.

"N-no, I was j-just going to try and-"

He cut me off once again, "What, help? Some things can't be helped with a few nice words and fucking giggles, so go home."

I was tempted, sorely so, but I wasn't going to leave him like this.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." I said and reached forward to grab his hand.

He flinched away from me violently, that same agonized look in his eyes from yesterday.

"Go home." He ordered, icily.

I shook my head stubbornly, "You obviously need to talk to someone about whatever is making you so... like this."

His eyes narrowed to snake-like slits, "So I should talk to you, my enemy, about something you couldn't possibly even begin to understand? Pass. Fuck off, blondie."

"Well," I mumbled, very slowly taking his hand, "I could try to understand, at least."

He shook me off and started out the door, "Even if you did understand..."

He trailed off, pausing in the doorway and looking back at me with tortured crimson eyes, "No one can help me."

Brick's P.O.V.

I was losing it. By the time the last bell rang I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't do something.

If I screamed, one of my brothers would hear me, they would start to get suspicious, eventually find out about it, and than Him would give them the same treatment as me. I wouldn't let that happen.

I couldn't very well cry, I was a Ruff for fuck's sake and if anyone saw just a glance of weakness from one of us, especially the leader, they would have to go and there's no way the Puffs would let us stick around if they thought I was a homicidal maniac.

So, I did what I was good at. I speed walked to a classroom void of any watching eyes or listening ears and started destroying everything in it, seeing only red and the laughing face of the devil's.

After I had calmed down enough to notice that my hands hurt like hell I knotted them in my hair and pulled, taking deep breaths and willing my tears away. And then I heard the voice that, in any other circumstances, I would of loved to hear.

"B-Brick?" Bubbles stuttered quietly.

I whirled around, utterly shocked to see the pained blue eyes of my safe haven. But, for the first time ever, I was horrified to see her in the same room as me after I had practically collapsed.

"Whag the hell are you doing in here?" I demanded, turning my horror into anger in a heartbeat.

I almost felt bad when she flinched, but I was still to pissed for my mknd to register any other emotion.

"I-I was just... you looked upset so I was just-"

I cut her off, feeling a flash of dread at the fact the most oblivious person on the planet had noticed me acting strangely. How many others had as well?

"Stalking me?" I snapped at her.

"N-no, I was j-just going to try and-"

I cut her off once again, "What, help? Some things can't be helped with a few nice words and fucking giggles, so go home."

I didn't like being rude to her, but it was the only way I could get her to stay away.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." She begged and reached out towards me.

I flinched away from her, an image of a sharp, crimson claw appearing in my mind.

"Go home." I ordered, coldly.

She shook her head stubbornly and I was somewhat shocked by her bull headed attitude, "You obviously need to talk to someone about whatever is making you so... like this."

I couldn't. Why couldn't she just walk away already?

I scowled at her, "So I should talk to you, my enemy, about something you couldn't possibly even begin to understand? Pass. Fuck off, blondie."

"Well," She mumbled, and I felt her warm and small hand wrap around mine again, "I could try to understand, at least."

I reluctantly shook off her caring touch and started out the door, "Even if you did understand..."

I trailed off, pausing in the doorway and looking back at her wide eyed form, "No one can help me."

I was only telling the **truth**.


	4. Sky

**AN; This chapter is basically just a little prep for the next one and we'll be pretty short, but it can't be helped. R&R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_No one can help me. _

The words were still echoing in my head on a seemingly endless loop as I lay on my bed at two am.

What could be happening to Brick that was causing him to be this detatched, untrusting being that truly believed he was on his own?

Did Butch and Boomer know? And, if they did, why weren't they doing anything about it?

I rolled on to my side, tears welling up on behalf of the man I had only thought of as only a foe for my entire life. Why couldn't he just talk to me about what ever it was so I could help? I only wanted to help him.

Then again, that was the first time I had ever spoken to him, so he didn't know me all that well... it wasn't much of a suprise that he wouldn't want to open up to an almost stranger.

Then I would have to let Brick get to know me better. If that would make him more willing to be honest with me, than so be it.

Mission: Make Nice With Brick started first thing tomorrow!

Now, if I could only get to sleep...

Brick's P.O.V.

My run in with Bubbles had me stressed to the point of insanity... well, I was passed that point by now, but I was still stressed the fuck out nonetheless.

"Yo, Brick! Me and Booms are heading down to BRAT'S, you in?" Butch called, stomping down the stairs with Boomer behind him.

"No." I monotoned.

"Aw, c'mon man." Butch whined.

Boomer scoffed and I could practically hear his hair flipping, "Did you expect anything more from Mr. Antisocial? Let's get out of here."

"Whatever." I heard Butch mumble before the door slammed and my brothers had dissappeared into the night sky.

I took a swig from the bottle in my hands and let out a shaky breath.

I just needed to relax, call one of the bimbos that always latched on to me when I stepped into a club, and have a little fun before tomorrow.

I chugged the rest of the bottles contents while listening to the little voicd in my head saying, "Good plan; Get wasted, fuck another blonde whore, and pretend that you were just another troubled teen."

I told it to shut up because, that plan has never failed to keep me numb before.

So, I pulled out my phone, called Lisa... or Linda, or- whatever the fuck her name was and leaned into the sofa.

Tomorrow, I would regret all of this immensely, but, for now, I just didn't give a shit.

About the slut I would use like a toy, about the wicked hangover I would have in the morning, and, especially, about the picture branded on my brain of caring eyes the color of the **sky**.


	5. Author's Note!

AN;** UGH! I'm getting a lot of negative feedback on Blossom's lewd tongue, and I felt the need to explain it. Even though the gist of the explination was right after her insult! Whatever, anywho, Blossom is close minded about any homosexuality because of an incident with Princess and Bubbles that will be revealed in the future. Yes, I realize Blossom is known to be an extremely intelligent individual and would usually not be the ignorant one, (Buttercup being the more obvious choice) but I wanted you, the readers, to get a sense of how protective Blossom was of her sisters. Buttercup is too, of course, but she's got some other stuff going on at the moment... You'll see. Ahem, and I'm only posting this to rant a little bit and assure everyone that I will be continuing this fic! I know it'll be a while until my next update and that's only because... my stories disappeared. All of them just... POOF! Gone. Well not really, it happened a little something like this;**

_Setting: Aunt's house, last weekend._

"Hello family that I love and trust dearly!" Eve said, walking through the door and scooping her six year old twin cousins into a loving embrace.

"I missed you dearly, my cousins!" She cried dramatically, nearly bursting with tears of joy.

"What's wrong with her now?" Brenner asked his twin, Claire as their overdramatic cousin started a speech about how leaving them again would be torture.

"I think she's on crack." Claire monotoned as they both attempted to escape her potentially dangerous clutches.

"And now!," Eve anounced, suddenly standing up with a dramatic flourish of her hand, "I say farewell to leave for the supermarket, I must by you angels candies and toys to express my love! Toodaloo!"

The ditzy blonde skipped out the door, raw determination in her blue eyes as she thought about her adorable family memebers.

Leaving the twins with their mother, who was still asleep.

"She left her things." They chorused mischeviously.

"I wonder what she brought with her." Claire giggled, unzipping the blue and black bag on the floor and dumping its contents onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Ooooh," Brenner said picking up a square electronic with stickers littered on it, "Eve's laptop."

"Should we put it in a safe place?" Claire asked with false concern.

"Naw," Brenner chuckled maniacally, "Let's play with it."

Claire nodded in agreement and they hurled it onto the couch, running after it.

They plopped down and Claire opened the contraption, frowning at the PASSWORD thingy that popped up on the screen.

"Password?" Claire hissed.

Brenner frowned in concentration, "Try... Powerpuffgirls2."

"Why?" Claire asked, slowly typing the letters in.

Brenner brought out his 'like a boss' face, "Intuition."

Claire hit the enter buton and a Ouran High School Host Club wallpaper popped onto the screen along with a minimized Microsoft Word tab.

"Let's see what she was writing." Brenner chuckled, clicking on it.

They frowned at the screen as they tried to decipher the words on the screen.

"Who's Brick?" Claire asked after a moment of silence.

Brenner groaned, utterly bored, "Forget reading... Hey, what's that button do?"

DELETE.

They both shared nefarious smirks and proceeded to press the key with vigor until Eve walked through the door with ten bags on each arm.

"For you my lovelys! I hope I wasn't gone too long. Were you bored without me being here to brighen the atmosphere? I do apologi- What have you got ther- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Eve examined the pitiful remains of her life's work (two years, if that) and let out a cry of horror and anguish.

"NOOOOOO-!"

"Think she'll be done with that anytime soon?" Claire asked dully.

"Nope." Brenner sighed and they walked to there room, shutting the door behind them.

Meanwhile;

"NOOOOO!" Eve continued, falling to her knees and crying miserably and furiously, "You little devils! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you both to hell!"

The movie villain laughter echoed around said little devil's room as lightning struck.

**AN; Yes, tis a sad, sad inaccurate tale. I'll start working on writing again after a bury the two small bodies hidden under my bed. I-I mean after I throw out these old garbage bags. In a lake... filled with crocodiles. Mwah ha ha!**


	6. Again

**AN; Okay so I'm trying to make this a speedy update cause I've got two other stories I'm starting and I'm farely frusterated with this chapter because I accidentally deleted it. TWICE! Whoo, deep breaths, okay. Here's another attempt at chapter five! So help me god if it gets deleted... R&R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I was nervous.

So nervous that my nails were chewed down to the bud and my lip was starting to bleed from the force of my teeth pushing firmly into them. I could feel my heart in my throat, my head was spinning, and the butterflies in my stomach were threatening to make me vomit.

And I hadn't even _seen_ him yet.

I growled, frusterated with myself. I talked to strangers, animals, family, close friends, acquaintances, heck, even enemies. And I couldn't even look at Brick without my heart jumping into overdrive and my mind screaming run.

Something was definitely not right with the leader of the Ruffs.

I gasped as I saw a distracted Brick pass right by me without even a glance in my direction.

I opened my mouth to call out to him as he got further and further away from me but my mouth was bone dry.

I wet my lips and tried again, "B-"

Before I could get anything else out, he flashed in front of me and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, looking around.

I frowned in confusion, mumbling around his hand, "What?"

He dropped his hand and crossed his arms, "Yelling across the hallway like that... do you want everyone to think that your suddenly all chummy with a villain?"

I shrugged, "I don't care what they think, and I'm already 'all chummy' with a villain. Ace and I are going to the mall on Saturday."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Oh really? You don't care that... Wait. You and Ace?"

I nodded with a smile. Maybe if he knew that I wasn't just hanging around people that were deemed 'good' he would be more willing to open up to me and be my friend.

"You're dating Ace?" He monotoned, dumbstruck, "Christ, are you fucking psychotic?! He's almost thirty for crying out-"

I cut him off, blushing scarlet, "No! I mean, no we're not... dating. We're just friends."

He almost seemed relieved.

"Whatever," He sighed, back to his stony exterior, "What did you want?"

"To say hi!" I chirped cheerfully, "And to ask you if you were doing anything after school. I was planning on heading over to that new ice cream shop downtown, but I don't want to go alone. I heard that they have the best french vanilla in the city and it came highly recommended from the manager from the Dairy Queen at the mall. You know, the one with the limp and the lazy eye? Anyway, I was gonna ask Robin, but I'd much rather spend some time with you! So... what do you say?"

A flash of fearshowed in his eyes before he glared at me, "No way in hell. Bye."

He turned around and I pursed my lips, before clenching my fists with determination.

"I get it!" I called after him, "You're busy! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

He ignored me and turned the corner leavong me in my dejected state.

Well that was hardly any progress at all!

Brick's P.O.V.

Ice cream? That naive little girl wanted to get some fucking ice cream with me after all of that shit yesterday... And what the fuck was that about Ace? I was definitely going to have a little _chat_ with him later. Dirty pervert.

I tried to keep my mind occupied by thinking of creative new ways to kill the green skinned man, but after about another two minutes I was thinking about her again. Linda. And what I did to her last night...

.

I shuddered. Not at the memory itself, just... the way I felt afterwards and still do.

Refreshed, cleansed, pleased, and just plain... good.

It wasn't right that I enjoyed killing her. And it wasn't right that I wanted to do it **again**.

**AN; Oooh, yeah Brick has officially lost his shit. I wonder how that 'little chat' with Ace is gonna go? And just who will meet Bubbles at that ice cream shop? All this in the next chapter! But before I go, lets all have a moment of silence for Linda Malinda. We hardly... we did not know thee at all...**

**If you just exed out without being silent for a good fifteen seconds than your an ass hole. And you know it.**


	7. First Blood

**AN; Here's that murder scene that was much needed in the previous chapter. Sorry it's so short, but there should be a longer actual chapter sometime next week. R&R!**

Brick's P.O.V.

I took a final swig from my bottle of beer and got up to answer the door.

Linda waltzed in as if she owned the place and I made a mental note to lock the front door more often.

"Hey baby." She greeted with a sultry laugh and a flip of her dyed blonde hair.

She them pounced on me, suprising me so that I stumbled backand landed on the couch. She began to stradle my hips as she kissed me and fumbled with my belt.

I forgot that Linda was _this_ one. The whore who didn't waste anytime and left as soon as she finished. But, whatever. I wasn't looking for much more right now.

She giggled as she threw her shirt off and then continued to struggle with my belt.

I rolled my eyes, for fuck's sake...

I placed an impatient kiss on her neck. Right on her hot spot.

She moaned, "Oh daddy."

My brain snapped and I brought two hands up to grab both sides of her head and then jerked it violently to the left. I let go listening with satisfaction as the air left her lungs and her heart stopped beating.

She fell ontop of me so that we were nose to nose and a cruel smirk contorted my face as the life faded out of her once lively blue eyes.

I always knew I would kill someone. What I didn't know is the rush the thrill gave you. The thrill of **First Blood.**


End file.
